


Now We Cuddle

by SharkAria



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Entrapdak, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, For Science!, One Shot, Smut, pre-season 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-28 15:38:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19815301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SharkAria/pseuds/SharkAria
Summary: "Ethical dilemma number one hundred and twenty-eight:  Should I, or should I not, initiate sexual contact with Lord Hordak?”Spoiler alert: she should.





	Now We Cuddle

**Author's Note:**

> These characters are all adults. I wrote this before Season 3 came out, so I got a fair amount of Hordak's anatomy and backstory wrong. But I still think things turned out pretty hot!
> 
> This is a thinly veiled excuse for porn, so plan accordingly.
> 
> Let’s get WEIRD!

“Ethical dilemma number, let’s see, one hundred and twenty-eight: Hordak has demanded that I prioritize our portal project above all other activities. However, Hordak himself is getting in the way of my work on the project via increasing behavioral volatility. That is, he’s grouchy and distracted.” Entrapta hangs upside down by her hair from the sanctum rafters. Her lab partner is berating underlings in the Black Garnet alcove, so she has a few moments alone to record her thoughts. 

“After a cursory reading of peer-reviewed literature, and from direct observation, I have developed the hypothesis that Hordak’s recent behavior results from repressed urges that have led to physical frustration, which is, unto itself, a side effect of his attraction to -- me.” 

Entrapta flips herself upright. One ponytail drops the recorder and the other makes the catch as she eases herself to the floor. “If this frustration can be alleviated, I theorize that Hordak’s distraction will subside, his concentration will return and we will, once again, make progress on the portal project. Which leads me to the aforementioned dilemma: Should I, or should I not, initiate sexual contact with Hordak?” 

The proton fizzulator light blinks orange in warning. Entrapta stops recording. “Emily, would you set the atomic granulation rate to 74?”

Emily scuttles from the shadows and jingles compliance.

“Thanks. Now, where was I? Oh, yes. Pro-initiation point number one: I might prove my hypothesis correct. Not to mention, I could collect a wealth of social interaction data!” 

In the middle of the lab, an exhaust pipe emits a burst of magical ephemera. The fizzulator’s light glows green once again.

“Nice going, Emily!” Entrapta says. Her hair presses the recorder button once again. “Con-initiation, point one: If I’m wrong, and Hordak’s behavior is, in fact, caused by some issue unknown to me, my suggestion of sexual congress may be met with revulsion, potentially leading to undesirable consequences.”

Entrapta examines the ionitron’s control panel. As she adjusts the dials, she pictures Hordak donning his armor. His skin gleams silver-grey under the lab lights, his broad shoulders and chest contrast appealingly with his narrow waist and flat stomach, his power cords and mechanical components snake around his torso. It’s weird. Also, hot. 

“Pro-initiation, point two: Having rigorously considered Lord Hordak’s physique, I have established my personal willingness to address his frustration with direct action. In other words, if he’s up for it, so am I.”

Entrapta has grown confident that Hordak is, in fact, up for it. He always glances at her chest when she perches on the arm of his throne to report the latest project developments, and he pays close attention to her backside when she bends down to connect cables. However...

“Con-initiation, point two: I have calculated a nine to fourteen percent likelihood that Hordak will banish me to Beast Island if I so much as hint at his need for intercourse. And it goes without saying that Beast Island is no place to conduct scientific inquiry.” Entrapta leans against a contridium pressurizer and scratches her chin while contemplating the probabilities. “That range is awfully high for such a negative potential outcome. Emily?”

Emily peeks out from behind a bank of percotropic fuel cells.

“Run the numbers again, this time accounting for random error.”

Emily beeps encouragingly. The robot always seems to know just what Entrapta needs to hear.

Entrapta beams back. “You’re right, girl. The true innovator does not fear failure!” She pats the robot’s top hatch. “I must seduce Lord Hordak. For science!” She whips a length of hair up to a pipe and swings to the nearest air vent. She has a new project to plan.

*_*_*_*

Hordak groans and slams his fist against the photon extractor. The Imp flies from the Horde leader’s shoulder and out the door to safety. Emily follows.

Entrapta pushes her mask from her face and drags her gaze away from her lab partner’s muscular thighs. Now that she’s begun discreet work on her new project, she, too, experiences distraction due to Hordak’s presence. It’s a critical finding that she must record later. “What’s the matter?” she asks.

“The nucleus transfigurator isn’t working,” Hordak hisses.

Entrapta looks at the transfigurator and sees Hordak’s mistake immediately. “You inserted the quark converter backwards. Again.” She shoots up from her crouch and bounces over to where Hordak stands, then extracts the component, flips it, and slams it back into place. The converter lights up like a runestone.

“Oh. Yes. I see that now.” Hordak’s lips are pressed into an even thinner line than usual. His gaze lingers on Entrapta’s mouth. 

Usually, Entrapta would simply flit back to her work, but she feels emboldened by her recent research. She remains beside Hordak, standing so close that she can breathe in his alluring scent of electrical smoke and biofuel. 

Heat rushes to her cheeks. It’s time to implement her plan. “You’re preoccupied,” she says.

Hordak’s eyes narrow to thin red slits. “I have a Rebellion to crush and alternate dimensions to unlock. Of course I’m preoccupied.”

“Even so, your error rate has increased exponentially over the past several days. I’m catching what I can, but --”

“Enough. It won’t happen again.” Hordak’s voice drops to an octave he typically reserves for threatening his subordinates with deatmospherization. “Let us continue.”

“We can't. The neutrons need time to realign, and that will take several hours. But I know how we can utilize the time.” Entrapta’s hair spits out her tablet and lifts the screen to Hordak’s face. “I’ve been doing some research, and I suspect that your mistakes are tied directly to a lack of focus. Further, I believe this particular issue can be addressed only through external intervention.”

Hordak glances at the screen, but confusion is written across his face. He obviously doesn’t understand what he’s supposed to be looking at. Batting the tablet away, he rasps, "Explain yourself, Entrapta. What _research_ have you been doing outside of the portal project?"

Entrapta vibrates with excitement. Hordak wants to hear about her research! "From my review of the Hordian scientific journals, along with my consideration of numerous case studies --" serialized novels, which she’s found in the Horde Digital Library’s surprisingly large romance and erotica collection, but Hordak doesn’t need to know that -- "I theorize that you need, uh, well, a release."

Hordak’s eyes soften to orange, then flash back to glowering red. "Release? I don’t understand. I command the Horde. No one imprisons me."

"No, well, not precisely, but the data I have collected from observing your behavior indicates --" 

"You've been observing me?" Hordak interrupts, then adds, suspicion coating his words, "Tell me now. Release from what?"

"Sexual release!" Entrapta blurts. "I can walk you through the numbers if you want, but in plain language, you're all wound up and you need to get off."

Hordak blinks slowly, just once. He briefly glances down at Entrapta’s shirt, then steps back and draws himself to his full height. "How dare you watch me as if I were an animal. How dare you presume to know my needs."

"I never presume!” Entrapta argues. Presumptions are embarrassingly unscientific. “I’ve simply concluded, through the application of my research, that you would benefit from coitus; that is, from experiencing sexual contact, specifically, with me.”

“With you -- what are you -- I’m not your _experiment_!” Hordak howls. His voice echoes in the cavernous space above.

Entrapta nods. Hordak seems to understand. “You’re right. It’s nearly impossible to set a control variable on interpersonal communication, so this can’t, technically, be considered a true experiment.”

“That’s not what I meant!” he shouts.

Could she be wrong, after all? “Hmmm. I was almost certain that you would have agreed with me. Perhaps I miscalculated my observational error.” Her ponytails swing her tablet up to her face and input the new information. “I already accounted for random inconsistencies. There must be some systemic inaccuracy in my data gathering methods -- ”

Entrapta trails off as Hordak approaches her. Her tablet sinks back into her hair, and she steps backward until she’s cornered against a plasmic inverter. She could slip away if she wanted to, and surely Hordak knows it, but she’s desperately curious to hear what he will say next. 

Hordak’s eyes burn crimson as he looms over her. “How dare you presume to dictate to me what I want.”

Entrapta quirks her head to one side. The Horde leader is starting to get kind of annoying. “Like I said, I never presume. I develop hypotheses based on established scientific findings, reinforced by first-hand observation.” 

Hordak’s expression remains sour. 

Perhaps she needs to explain further. “Currently, I am observing that you’re shifting your eyes between my mouth and my breasts. You’re clenching your jaw. And now you’re resting your palm against the curve of my waist. Per my copious research, these behaviors, when taken together, indicate strong sexual desire. Admittedly, I couldn’t find any articles about bionic beings that possess as many modifications as you --”

Entrapta’s words are cut off when Hordak smashes his mouth against hers. This first kiss imparts just the wealth of data she has been hoping to access. If only she could record her observations at this moment!

In any case, since Entrapta has just finished reading _Doom Tower Lovers_ , she knows that next she should open her mouth and slide her tongue across Hordak’s teeth.

Hordak growls against Entrapta’s lips. He embraces her and lifts her so that her arms flop around and her feet dangle above the floor. Reflexively, her hair wraps around Hordak’s back for balance.

“Sexual contact. To relieve _distraction_ ,” Hordak repeats Entapta's words between kisses.

Entrapta breaks away long enough to answer. “You must have noticed that your recent mistakes have been hurting our portal project.”

Hordak leans forward and scrapes his teeth against Entrapta’s jawline.

“So that’s a ‘yes’?” Entrapta says, her voice coming out hoarse.

“Insolent princess,” the Horde commander curses as he hoists Entrapta over one broad shoulder. His armor digs into her stomach and his cape flaps in her face.

“You didn’t say no,” she remarks, upside down.

“I didn’t,” he agrees. He carries her out of the sanctum and into his great hall, jostling her as he treads the stairs to the throne.

When they reach the landing, he plunks her onto her feet, then sits on the throne and pulls her into his lap before she can wriggle away. “As I’ve told you many times, you think too small. I want much more than a short burst of relief.”

Entrapta’s face flushes again. She leans back against Hordak’s chest and looks up at the bottom of his sharp chin.

As Hordak traps her between his enormous forearms, he works at a miniscule hasp on his vambrace. Something pings; the armor falls away and clangs on the floor. He rips off one claw-tipped glove, revealing smooth blue-grey skin and normal, rounded fingertips, then whispers in her ear, “I need more than the brief respite that your initial suggestion would provide.”

Something about the dip in Hordak’s voice ignites a difficult to quantify but quite noticeable explosion of heat centered around Entrapta’s pelvis. 

Hordak places his still-gloved hand just below her breasts. The claws snag on her shirt fabric. His naked fingers trace the seam of her coverall. “Let me touch you,” he says.

It sounds like an order, but Hordak wouldn’t bother to say anything if he weren’t waiting for permission. What a shocking finding! Hordak, Demander in Chief, is making a request! Entrapta nods shakily.

Hordak slips his hand beneath Entrapta’s coverall and past the waistband of her underclothes. He pulls gently at her pubic hair, and she swallows. “Is this violet, too?” he whispers, but he doesn’t seem to be waiting for an answer. He moves his fingers lower, and it feels entirely different than her own hand, yet somehow he manages to rub all the right spots. Soon, his palm is hard against her, his fingers are sliding inside her, and she’s babbling nonsensically. Her ponytails curl into frazzled poofs. 

She’s not sure exactly what she shouts when she peaks, but afterward, when she looks back at Hordak, he smirks self-satisfiedly. 

Entrapta jolts up as though she's been zapped by a Horde lightning rod. “Wait a minute! I meant _your_ release, not mine!” She shakes off the remnants of her orgasm and leaps out of Hordak’s arms.

Hordak's eyes pulse gold. “That’s next."

“Exactly what I was thinking!” Carefully, Entrapta unstraps her mask and sets it on the floor. She kneels between Hordak’s thighs, then slowly takes off her gloves and flexes her fingers in excited anticipation.

Beneath Hordak’s robes, there is some lightweight but easily removable armor and a pair of tight blue pants with a series of fasteners, which Entrapta quickly opens. And then there _he_ is.

There’s no hair, and an ominous blue spiral creeps along the skin, but otherwise, Hordak’s reproductive organs appear, in essence, to resemble those of Etherian males. Hordak may not be from this planet, but he’s still the owner of one stiff, pulsing cock. 

Entrapta swallows.

“Not so confident now?” Hordak asks, an edge to the question that might even be teasing.

Though her heart pounds, she answers, “I’m always confident when I’m on the side of science!” She grabs hold of him as if she were a six-sided hex driver.

Hordak gasps in apparent pain. 

“Oops! Sorry. Maybe a little less confidence.”

“Yes. I’m not entirely mechanical,” he says, flinching.

Entrapta tries again. She wraps her fingers around him, caressing him gently, marveling at his smooth, hot skin, and he rolls his hips in rhythm with her movement. When she looks up at his face, his eyes are shut tight and his brow is creased. There’s the concentration she’s needed from him all along! Encouraged, she leans down and licks the swollen tip. 

“More,” Hordak begs.

Entrapta complies. She swirls her tongue over Hordak in what is surely a passable reenactment of the love scene in _The Man from Snake Mountain_ and uses both hands to provide additional stimulation.

Hordak makes a sound that reminds Entrapta of a saw cutting through steel. His hips jerk upward and she almost loses her grip, and suddenly he is shuddering hard, clawing marks into the armrests, squawking her name. Then he collapses back against the throne, his eyes open but glazed.

Entrapta gets the impression that Hordak has climaxed, so she lets go of him and sits back on her haunches, unsure of what to do next.

After a few more moments, Hordak reaches out and runs a finger through a few strands of Entrapta’s hair, then cradles her face. His eyes glow red, then vermillion, then yellow, and then he shuts them entirely. He pulls Entrapta back into his lap and rests his cheek against her head.

Entrapta picks at Hordak’s cape while her hair absently twines itself around his limbs. "My research led me to expect that this activity would conclude with a discharge of your genetic material, but that did not occur. Is that a difference between Etheria's people and yours, or is it the result of your body modifications?"

Hordak looks up at the ceiling before answering. "I shut off my fertility function long ago. I never planned to use it here."

"Fascinating!” Entrapta fights the impulse to make a note of the finding.

“Not really. If this backwards planet weren’t disconnected from the rest of the galaxy, you’d probably have a similar ability yourself.” 

Entrapta stretches her arms and wiggles her toes. Though it’s been nearly a full day since she last slept, new ideas crash through her brain. These Hordak-elicited orgasms might have to become a regular thing. “The neutrons should be fully aligned by now. Should we go back to working on the portals?” 

“Leave it for tomorrow,” Hordak responds. “My interior bionics need some time in maintenance mode, and my flesh needs rest.” He nudges her from his lap and walks down the stairs.

After gathering her gloves and mask, Entrapta follows Hordak. By the time she arrives in his sanctum, his machines are already snatching up the last of his complex body coverings. Soon he wears nothing but the blue leggings. 

Entrapta slings a length of hair around a pipe and starts pulling herself up to her favorite duct opening, smiling to herself at her success.

“Where are you going?” Hordak says.

“Uh -- back to my room?” Entrapta replies from a few feet off the ground.

“Hardly.” Hordak walks over to her and holds his arms apart. “You’ll sleep in my quarters from now on.”

She shrugs and drops herself into his arms. “That’ll be more convenient for portal project purposes.”

“Yes, it will be.” Hordak’s eyes glow yellow. “Among other reasons.” He carries her through a low doorway and sets her on his bed, which is just a black square floating in the middle of an otherwise empty, low-lit room, then lies down beside her.

Entrapta kicks off her shoes and shimmies out of her coverall. She’d like to wear pajamas, but her undershirt and shorts will have to suffice for tonight. She flops onto her side and yawns.

Hordak extends an arm toward her. “Now we cuddle.”

Entrapta’s hair scratches the top of her head in confusion, but she scoots over and allows Hordak to roll her into an embrace. “How do you know about cuddling?”

He chortles. "I’ve read those ‘case studies’ you cited. You’re not the only one who checks out romance novels from the library.”

“Ha!” Entrapta laughs, but once again Hordak cuts her off with a kiss.

*_*_*_*_*

[The End] [For Now]

**Author's Note:**

> I made up all the tech in this story except for Emily. If any of this stuff actually exists, I didn't reference it on purpose. Thank you for reading, kudosing, and especially commenting!


End file.
